


Common Threads

by aviatrix8



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Friendship, Humour, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random shorts involving Inumuta and/or Iori, ranging from romantic to platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically some place to post my Inumuta and Iori fics that are under 500 or 1000 words.

It was frustrating, but there were some things that Inumuta couldn’t explain away with logic and science… And his uniform was one of those things.

Even though he was perfectly aware of the sentience of Life Fibers, Inumuta still couldn’t understand why only his uniform could open and and close at will, while others could not… Not that he didn’t appreciate the convenience, mind you; Inumuta liked wearing high collars, and not needing to unzip it in order to speak (even if his compatriots complained that his explanations tended to be on the long-winded side).

So Inumuta found himself resorting to less than logical methods when explaining why his uniform reacted in such a manner, though he would never admit it out loud.

Like… Say, comparing his uniform to an affectionate puppy.

It was such a ridiculous thought, Inumuta knew. But he couldn’t help thinking it, nonetheless. He could always sense that his uniform would obey his every command if possible, in order to please him, just like a well-trained dog would… It was akin to that blissful feeling that Inumuta got whenever he was on a computer, and all the information lined up perfectly under his fingertips.

And the warmth that he felt when he was wearing it… Inumuta never had a pet growing up, but he wondered if this is what it felt like, this unconditional love, surrounding him…

Inumuta knew that this feeling must be an illusion; Life Fibers were an alien life form, after all. But still…

And then he would find himself wondering if this feeling of affection was actually from the creator of his uniform… Which Inumuta would then promptly dismiss, regarding the thought as illogical.

Yet despite all this, Inumuta still found himself subconsciously comparing his uniform to a pet dog… In fact, he had even given it a name, though he’d rather die than say it out loud.

It was a common Japanese name for a dog, he kept telling himself; that he only named it such because his uniform was white… But Inumuta knew perfectly well that wasn’t the real reason he named it so.

_Shiro_ …


	2. The Limbs of Shiro Iori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The limbs of Shiro Iori are much like the limbs of Lady Satsuki, oddly enough… (Spoilers for ep 22)

“Iori, could you tell your metal arm to stop nomming on me?”

Iori turned around, respendant in Tailor’s Regalia, to see one of his sewing machine arms tugging at the sleeve of Inumuta’s Nudist Beach uniform.

“Sorry, Inumuta. Bad Nonon! Stop chewing on his sleeve!” The metal arm let go of the cloth, and hissed at Inumuta.

At this, Inumuta raised an eyebrow. “Wait. Did you name your metal arms after the Elite Four?”

Even behind the green visor and gas mask, Iori seemed embarassed. “Er…”

Inumuta glanced at the other sewing machine arms, one of which was growling at him, while another was draped companionably on his shoulder.

“So… Which arm is named after me?” he asked, absentmindedly patting the one on his shoulder.

Iori pointed a white gloved hand. “Um… The one down there.”

Inumuta glanced down, to see a metal arm wrapped around his leg; its sewing machine head was rubbing up against his calf a little too affectionately.

“I… See.”


	3. PC Compatible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori finds a creative way to deal with his malfunctioning computer.

It was another quiet day in the Sewing Club president’s office, which was suddenly punctuated by an uncharacteristic curse from Iori.

“Aw, crap! I think my keyboard is dead.”

Inumuta looked up from browsing his smartphone, and carefully examined Iori’s computer.

“Yup, it’s dead,” he concurred. “You’ll have to have to get a new keyboard.”

Iori’s usual frown deepened. “Ugh, what a pain. I was almost finished inputting all this Life Fiber data into my computer, as well.”

As he turned towards Inumuta, Iori gave the other boy a thoughtful look, which Inumuta immediately recognized.

“Oh no. No, no, no. Iori, you are NOT–”

***

“This is extremely awkward,” muttered Inumuta, as he felt the touch of Iori’s fingers across his back.

“Oh, be quiet, Inumuta,” said Iori, as he typed into the back of Probe Regalia, which in turn was hooked up to Iori’s computer. “I’m almost done here. Just be grateful I’m not using the keyboards on your thighs to type with.”


	4. Wardrobe Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the heck does Iori deliver those new uniforms anyways?

Inumuta answered his ringing phone. “Hello?” Oh, hi Iori. What can I do for you?“

"Hey Inumuta. I was hoping you could help me design a wardrobe launcher.”

“Um… Might I ask why?”

“Lady Satsuki wanted a quick method of delivery for Goku uniforms, in case of emergencies. I figured launching the wardrobes themselves would be the easiest way of getting them to their owners, and keep the uniform safe and out of harm’s way, until it gets to them.”

“Very well, I’d be happy to help. Let’s discuss specifications…”

***

Inumuta picked up his phone. “Hello Iori. What’s up?”

“Hi Inumuta. Er… I was hoping you could help me design a targetting system?”

Inumuta frowned slightly, at Iori’s tone of voice.

“What for? Hang on, I’m in the lab… I should be coming up the elevator towards you, right now.”

“What? Wait!”

The elevator doors opened, and Inumuta found himself staring directly at Iori, who was standing in front of his work station with a rather guilty look on his face.

“What’s the matter, Iori?” asked Inumuta, as he stepped out of the elevator.

Iori hung his head, and sighed.

“I just finished sewing a 2-star uniform for the Art Club president, so I decided to test the new wardrobe launcher, and deliver it to her,” explained Iori, as Inumuta walked up to him. “And, well… Here, take a look.”

Reluctantly, Iori stepped away from the desk, so Inumuta could see what was on the monitor. The taller boy leaned down, to examine what was on the screen.

“Hmmm… Isn’t that a big hole in the roof, where the Information and Strategy Clubs’ rooms are located?” asked Inumuta.

“Yes…”

“But the Art Club is part of the Non-Athletic department.”

“I know…

"And the Non-Athletic Clubs are on the other side of the school…”

“I know!”

Inumuta glanced over at Iori, who had his face buried in his hand. With some hesitation, he reached out, and patted the shorter boy gingerly on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I’ll send out a team right now, to clean up the mess, and retrieve the uniform,” said Inumuta, placing his phone to his ear. “Then, we can work on installing a targetting system together, okay?

Iori uncovered his face, revealing a somewhat embarassed expression on it.

"Okay…” he replied, in a small voice. "Thanks, Inumuta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Iori having terrible aim, for some reason. XP (He does gets better, though.)


	5. Hot Under the Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Elite Four wonder why Inumuta keeps his collar up all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first story I wrote featuring all of the Elite Four, which I'm finally posting here. ;P

Nonon Jakuzure was bored out of her mind.  
  
She and the rest of the Elite Four were currently sitting around the Student Council room, in various states of relaxation; Jakuzure was lounging on her favourite loveseat, with Gamagoori and Sanageyama standing nearby, and Inumuta seated off to one side, tapping away on his laptop.  
  
Without Lady Satsuki around, there was hardly anything in the room worthy of Jakuzure’s attention. Her bored gaze moved listlessly across the room, finally resting on Inumuta, who was on the far side, with his back turned away from her. As she stared at the three stars adorning the side of his collar, a thought occurred to her.  
  
“Huh. I wonder what he’s got under there,” she said aloud.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
_Aw crap!_ thought Jakuzura in dismay, as Gamagoori and Sanageyama looked down at her curiously. She had forgotten that they were standing so close.  
  
“What I meant to say was,” she began, lest the other two took it the wrong way, “I wonder why the doggie over there keeps his collar turned up all the time.”  
  
Gamagoori and Sanageyama glanced at each other, then at Inumuta, who didn’t seem the notice all the attention he was getting.  
  
“Y'know, I’ve always wondered that myself,” said Sanageyama quietly.  
  
“Maybe he’s trying to hide a bad case of acne,” said Gamagoori thoughtfully.  
  
“Or maybe he’s got hickies on his neck,” grinned Sanageyama.  
  
Gamagoori frowned. “That’s indecent, Sanageyama.”  
  
Jakuzure laughed out loud. “Hickies? On that nerdy virgin? Hah! The closest he’d ever get to a real girl is by playing an online video game!”  
  
“And you would know that best, wouldn’t you, Jakuzure?”  
  
The three looked up guiltily, to find that Inumuta had turned in his seat, and was staring at them.  
  
Jakuzure scowled. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
Inumuta stood up, and walked casually towards her.  
  
“Why, the only reason I keep my collar up is to prevent from getting snake bites, you see.”  
  
Jakuzure blinked, then flushed, at what Inumuta’s words implied. She leapt to her feet.  
  
“Like you’d ever get any love bites from me, you stupid nerdy virgin!”  
  
“You used that insult already,” said Inumuta mildly. “Besides, who said anything about love bites?”  
  
Jakuzure looked confused. “Huh?”  
  
“I was speaking about your sharp tongue, my dear… Your biting _words_.” He leaned down to stare Jakuzure straight in the eyes. “Or were you thinking of something else entirely, hmm?”  
  
Jakuzure turned beet red. Then she turned on one heel, and marched towards the door.  
  
Just before she left the room, she yelled out, “The next time your uniform transforms, I hope your collar turns into a choke chain, YOU STUPID DOG!!” She slammed the door shut.  
  
There was a faint tinkle, as a teacup fell to the floor from the force of the slam.  
  
Gamagoori stared disapprovingly at Inumuta. “You shouldn’t impugn a maiden’s virtue like that.”  
  
Sanageyama laughed. “Oh, lighten up, Gamagoori.” He turned to Inumuta. “Though you do seem to tease Jakuzure an awful lot.”  
  
Inumuta pushed up his glasses. “I get far more interesting data that way.”  
  
Sanageyama shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat, I guess.”  
  
There was a pause.  
  
“So… Why do you keep your collar up, Inumuta?” asked Gamagoori.  
  
“Oh, that? My neck gets cold easily. I like to keep it warm.”  
  
Gamagoori and Sanageyama glanced at each other again, then at Inumuta.  
  
“And that’s all?” insisted Gamagoori.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Huh,” said Sanegeyama. “Who knew?”


	6. Open and Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori may not have Life Fibers to work with anymore, but he’s still a genius with a sewing machine. (OVA spoilers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of my older stories, that I finally decided to post here.

“So, how’s the fit?” asked Iori.

“Impeccable as always,” replied Inumuta, as he finished pulling on the jacket of his graduation uniform.

The two were currently in what used to be the Sewing Club room of Honouji Academy, except now it looked more like an actual sewing room, rather than a mad scientist’s laboratory.

The uniform Inumuta now wore was an almost exact copy of his old three-star uniform, except that it was grey, and lacked any stars at all… Which seemed appropriate, since the Life Fibers had been completely destroyed by Ryuko Matoi.

“It seems you’ve adjusted quite well to sewing just regular clothes, Iori,” commented Inumuta.

Iori rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Well, I wouldn’t say that, exactly. Could you do up your jacket for me, please?”

Inumuta raised an eyebrow at this, but did what he was told, and zipped up his collar all the way.

“I don’t see…” Inumuta began to speak, but stopped when he realized his collar was opening as he spoke, just like his old uniform.

He turned to Iori, eyes wide with shock. “But there aren’t any Life Fibers in this jacket, right? How…?”

“I installed a sensor in the collar, right where it touches the back of your neck,” explained Iori. “It’s sensitive enough to react to the electrical impulses coming from your brain. Then I needed cloth fibers that could expand and contract accordingly; fortunately, I found some nanofibers that would have a similar effect if you ran a slight electrical current through it, and…”

Iori then noticed that Inumuta was still staring at him, and he nervously tugged a strand of blond hair.

“It was just a silly experiment,” he murmured. “I just wanted to see if it could be done with regular clothing, that’s all.”

“Actually, I think it’s quite brilliant,” said Inumuta. “Only you could come up with something like that, Iori.”

Iori looked away. “It’s hardly practical though. All that effort, just for clothes.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I’m sure we could come up with some practical applications for such technology.” Inumuta gave Iori an appraising look.

“Have you ever considered becoming an inventor?” asked Inumuta. “Or perhaps, design useful gadgets used for intelligence purposes…”

“What, like Professor Agasa, from Detective Conan? Or like Q, from those James Bond movies?”

“Actually, I was thinking more like Edna Mode, from ‘The Incredibles’.”

Iori’s usual frown deepened. “I’m not that short, am I?”

They looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Then, a thoughtful expression crossed Iori’s face.

“Oh, before I forget… I have something else for you, Inumuta.” Iori handed him what looked like a gift bag, except that it was plain and brown. “It’s something that used to belong to you– Wait, don’t open it here!”

“Why not?” Inumuta had already opened the bag, pulling out something very familiar… And black. And skintight.

“My Nudist Beach uniform?” said Inumuta. He raised an eyebrow at Iori, who flushed. “Iori, what were you doing with this old thing?”

“I… Used it as a test subject for my initial experiments; its collar should open and close now, just like your uniform’s.” Iori avoided Inumuta’s eyes. “Sorry, it was the only outfit of yours I could find that had the exact specifications I needed.”

At this, Inumuta looked skeptical, but after seeing Iori’s reddened face, decided not to press the point.

“I do appreciate the effort, Iori, but it’s not like I’ll be needing this outfit anymore.” Inumuta then noticed Iori’s brow furrow, and added, “Unless… You think something bad is going to happen soon?”

“Well…” Iori rubbed his chin. “It’s nothing definite, you understand. But if something bad were to happen, it would probably be during the graduation ceremony.”

“Hmmm, I concur.” Inumuta placed his NB uniform back in the bag. “We’ll just have to prepare for every eventuality, then.”

“Thinking ahead as always, Mr. Information and Strategy Chair,” commented Iori, with a wry grin.

“Former Information and Strategy Chair,” corrected Inumuta, though he said it with a smile. He then glanced at his watch.

“Well, I should probably head out. Thanks for the new uniform, Iori… Correction, make that uniforms.”

“Not a problem. Although…”

“Yes?”

Iori looked away, as he spoke. “I… Wasn’t completely honest with you, Inumuta… Houka. The real reason I had your Nudist Beach outfit was… Well, I’ve always liked seeing you in it, that’s all.”

Even though Iori wasn’t facing him, Inumuta could see the faint blush spreading across Iori’s face; sense his embarassment at admitting something that might be considered weird or even  questionable, though Inumuta himself did not think so. And as he noticed these tiny details, a singular thought ran through his head.

_Graduation. As one door closes, another one opens; with endless possibilities stretching out ahead, into the horizon…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so… It was bugging the crap out of me that Inumuta’s collar was doing the open and close thing in the OVA even though there were no more Life Fibers… (And especially since his collar doesn’t do it during the Nudist Beach episodes!)
> 
> So, this is my explanation. Way overthinking this, I know…


	7. Body Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inumuta is not amused by the Photography Club’s attempt to boost student morale.

Iori glanced up, as Inumuta walked into the Sewing Club lab. Even with the high collar covering half of his face, Iori could tell that the other boy was annoyed about something.

“What’s wrong, Inumuta? And how did the Elite Four’s photo shoot with the Photography Club go?”

“Oh, that farce?” Iori caught a glimpse of a scowl on Inumuta’s face, before his collar closed over it again. “Some photo shoot that was! It was just an excuse for the Photography Club president to take sexy pictures of us, all under the pretense of boosting school morale!”

At this, Iori raised an eyebrow. “They didn’t actually make you–”

Inumuta waved a hand. “No, it wasn’t quite as bad as that; perhaps I exaggerated somewhat,” he admitted. “They just made us go to the gym, so they could take pictures of us working out… I hate working out!”

Inumuta scowled again. “Of course, those other two musclebound idiots were totally fine with it; Gamagori even said, ‘If it’s for the sake of the school…’ He even took his shirt off!”

“Um… Did you take yours off?”

“Certainly not! Fortunately, they allowed me to just unzip my jacket a bit, that’s all.” Inumuta didn’t seem to notice the look of mild disappointment that briefly crossed Iori’s face. “And I couldn’t help but notice that Jakuzure wasn’t present at all for the photo shoot; I’ll bet this whole fiasco was her idea of a joke!”

“Er, I suppose…” Iori felt this was not the time to tell Inumuta that the photo shoot was actually Lady Satsuki’s idea, as a form of student propaganda. 'Give the masses what they want,’ she had claimed…

“Still, I don’t quite understand why you’re so upset by this, Inumuta,” Iori pointed out. “You don’t seem to have any problems showing off your body while wearing Probe Regalia.”

“That’s different,” replied Inumuta, waving it off. “Your clothing would make anyone look good. It’s having to bare my body to the whole school that I have problems with.”

“Oh, I see,” began Iori, trying not to look too pleased about the compliment to his tailoring skills. “You just don’t like showing some skin, is that it?”

“That’s it, exactly. It’s demeaning. And, to be perfectly honest, I’m just not comfortable about it.”

“I suppose I can understand that. Not feeling comfortable in one’s own skin, I mean; everyone feels like that, sometimes.”

Inumuta shrugged. “I just find it hard to believe that anyone would want to see my pale, skinny body naked, at all.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed about, Inumuta,” reassured Iori. “I’ve seen you without clothes before, and I know fashion models who would kill to have a figure like yours. Heck, I’d love to have a body like yours.”

It took a moment for Iori to review that last sentence in his head, and he groaned inside. Outwardly, he grimaced, having recognized the sly expression that had crossed Inumuta’s face, even from behind the collar.

“Oh? And how exactly, would you like to have my body?” said Inumuta, with a smirk.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” lied Iori.

“Tell me Iori, which side of me would you prefer; from the front, or from the back?” teased Inumuta, posing shamelessly.

“You’d better watch it, pal,” snapped Iori, flushing red, “or the next outfit I design for you will cover you completely, from head to toe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I saw that official KLK pic of the E4 boys working out, I’ve always had the impression that Inumuta had a few issues with showing some skin; the 4th drama CD sort of confirms this, too. (BTW, the last line is totally a reference to Probe Regalia Mk 2, heh.)


	8. High-Speed Photography

Inumuta and Sanageyama were walking across the campus together, when a male no-star student carrying a large camera passed them by.

Sanageyama frowned. “I don’t recognize that guy. Who is he?”

“Oh, him? He’s the new president of the High-Speed Photography Club,” replied Inumuta.

“High-Speed?” asked Sanageyama. “Why High-Speed?”

“Because he’ll need to run quickly, after taking pictures inside the girls’ locker room.”

Sanageyama gave Inumuta a sidelong look.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

Just then, the same camera-carrying student dashed past them; he was being chased by several screaming female students in gym clothes, brandishing a variety of gym equipment as weapons.

As Sanageyama watched them run past in bewilderment, Inumuta removed his glasses and polished them, in a distracted manner.

“Huh. I assumed he was kidding when he put that on his club application; I’ll disband his club immediately, and strip him of his rank.”

“After the girls have beat the crap out of him, I hope,” said Sanageyama pointedly.

“Oh, yes.”

"It’s too bad, though. If he could outrun them, then he wouldn’t be a bad candidate for a track and field club,” mused Sanageyama.

There was a distant yelp, followed by the sounds of someone being thrashed.

“Guess not.”

“Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize… Bad joke is bad. XP And high-speed photography does exist, which is my pathetic explanation to why Inumuta was fooled in the first place…


End file.
